Apartment 22
by Inky ivory
Summary: Elsa is a world famous model living in Arendelle, who bumps into this normal guy called Kristoff. But things start to go weird when he comes to Apartment 22. But everything gets even weirder when world famous singer, Anna joins Apartment 22. What will happen in Apartment 22?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Elsa put her phone to her ear and walked down the street in her black 6 inch high heels. She listened carefully nodding and okaying occasionally.

"Wait….. What? I'm a World- Famous model not some….. Oh alright…. Sure tell Kai and Gerda I'll be there." Elsa rolled her eyes and tugged up her tight skinny jeans. She smirked to herself as she caught people's attention; she listened to the several whistles that seemed to follow her as she walked and several flashes of phones and screams of her name. "Got to love being a famous model." She muttered.

Elsa took a sip of her steaming cappuccino and licked her lips adoring the taste of her morning coffee. She sighed in contentment and then felt herself fall onto her knees suddenly.

"Oh God, Watch where you're going!" She snatched up her handbag from the ground and went to glare at the young man. Elsa was going to shout at him but she lost herself suddenly.

"I am so sorry, hey um… Are you alright you um look at little…" Elsa shook her head abruptly and smiled. "I'm fine thanks….. I'm Elsa." She held out her hand for him to shake. "I'm Kristoff."

_Kristoff._ Elsa sighed… What a name! What a guy! She felt butterflies begin to rise and bubble in her stomach. "Kristoff… um I know I must sound crazy but would you like to grab a drink with me sometime?" Kristoff hesitated staring into Elsa's icy blue eyes.

"Sure… I'd love to…. Here's my number." He handed her a card and she slipped it in her tight jean pocket. "Cool… Um I'll see you around then…. Sorry again." Kristoff waved his hand and went in the opposite direction of Elsa down the street.

Elsa inhaled a deep breath and walked on through the Arendelle high-street. She smirked and quickly dialed a number on her phone. "Anna it's me… I need your help quick! I've just met this sure cute guy." Elsa winced as her sister's high pitched scream of excitement went to burst her ear drum. "Anna! Ow!" Anna quickly muttered an apology and continued to babble on about some plan.

"Wait! How did you both meet? Was there was a _moment_? Was it a _thing_?"

"Whoa Anna. Way too soon, and I just met him like this second... That's how love starts? Oh don't be so stupid. I was walking and we bumped into each-other. Okay… Yeah… Okay well Anna I'll speak to you later…. I e-err have to go bye."

Elsa hung up on her sister rapidly before she gave her another chance to babble on and ask more unanswerable and irritating questions. Elsa smirked blithely and went into her luxurious apartment entrance. _Majesty Arendelle A__partments._

"Morning Weaselton… You've got a new hat I see, it looks brilliant." It was her usual line that she said to the skinny and elderly door-man, he glared at her irritated and held open the door for her, having no other choice than to do his job. "It's Weselton!" Elsa laughed. _Oh she knew his name alright._

"Elsa!" Her heart pounded at the mention of her name, it was that voice. Oh God that melodious voice. Was she dreaming? Maybe she'd just had too much coffee?

"Kristoff… Wait! I just saw you and you went the opposite way to me. T-this is so crazy…. What are you doing here? Are you following me? I mean it wouldn't be the first time a guy's done that to me but… Wow you're gorgeous….. _Oh wait I mean __what_?!" God she felt awkward.

Kristoff gave her a handsome smirk and held out his hand for hers. "Haha… No I'm not following you, yes I went in the opposite direction and what am I doing here? What are _you _doing here?" Elsa bit down on her bottom lip and took in a deep breath.

"Hey…. I happen to live here. I live in number 22." Kristoff hesitated a moment and then laughed coolly staring at Elsa who gave him a stern and questioning look.

"I live in 23, hey….. Neighbor. So um what about that drink, then?" Elsa breath got caught in her throat. _Oh my god I'm going to die! The hottest guy in the world is my new neighbor! Oh my… _Her mind was spinning and going wild with thoughts. _Call Anna! No wait, you just called her! _

"Elsa? If you don't want that drink it's fine, really. Maybe some other time if you're up for it? Elsa?" She stared at him intently and gasped for breath.

"No! We'll totally have that drink now! I mean we live next door now right?" Elsa could feel the awkwardness coming back to her but she attempted desperately to ignore it.

Kristoff grinned. "Perfect."

Kristoff and Elsa made their way to the top floor and stopped outside of Elsa's apartment door.

"Yeah, I've been a model for like 2 years and Anna well she's living the high life should we say….. She's in Paris recording her 5th album. She's calling it _Arendelle's Babe_….. I know right."

Kristoff smirked and stared into Elsa's bright topaz colored eyes and he couldn't tear his gaze away from her. She was so beautiful.

"Hey, Kris… Wait! What's wrong? Is there something on my face? Has my mascara smudged?" Her hands immediately went to her face and Kristoff nudged them away.

"No, you're perfect." She blushed embarrassed and smiled sweetly at him. "Oh." She didn't know what to say back to him.

"Um…. No I'm not…. You are… Wait, can just ask a really quick question?" Kristoff nodded. "Is this a _moment_?" Kristoff smirked fondly to Elsa. "No this is more than a moment, this is a _thing." _

Elsa's heart felt like it was going to burst._ Wow_! She thought. "I need to text Anna, she'll go crazy!" Kristoff's expression so quickly turned down cast and sombre.

"Can't Anna wait for a minute?" Elsa hesitated and saw the sudden sadness in his glistening eyes. "Yeah….. I suppose she can." Elsa giggled. "But my lips can't… I think you're going to have to kiss me."

Kristoff looked up and grinned sweetly. "Yeah, Elsa I suppose I will then. I've never kissed a girl I just met in the street but... I want to."

Their lips met….. Elsa inhaled and the scent of him filled her nostrils. This was their _thing… _Butterflies flew around in her stomach and a glow came to her cheeks.

There was a sudden blare of music and Kristoff and Elsa jumped in shock at the loud One-Direction ringtone. "Oh damn….." Elsa muttered with her cheeks flushing a great beet red. "Bloody Hell Anna! What do you want?" God Elsa hated her little sister sometimes, Sometimes she just wished that she could shut Anna out.

"Bonjour! Wait calm down… geese. What wrong with you then Elsa?" Anna muttered down the phone. Elsa smiled irritatingly at Kristoff and rolled her eyes and replied to Anna in a annoyed and hushed tone.

"I'm with Kristoff… No Anna we haven't ….. Oh God….. If you speak like that again I am going to hang up this phone. Anna! I don't care if….. Oh great…. NO! Kristoff is not a….. ANNA!" Kristoff listened, amused to Elsa's irritated voice and he laughed at what she said in reply to her younger sister.

"Anna… Right I'm hanging up now… Yep alright you go have a romantic dinner with Harry Styles. Alright now bye. Wait! What do you have to tell me? WHAT! Anna you're on a jet back to Arendelle now? You'll be here in two hours? You're staying round mine? Oh geese Anna! Yeah. It's fine you can stay.. I mean it's not like I'm doing anything... Anna! I was being sarcastic I have got a life! Alright see you in two hours then, bye."

Elsa slammed down her mobile phone and sighed shooting Kristoff an apologetic look.

"I am so sorry! Anna can be a bit of a pain sometimes." He nodded understandingly and he followed Elsa into her capacious apartment of number 22. "She's having dinner with Harry Styles is she?" Elsa laughed slumping herself down on her sofa. "No, she isn't. But she is coming here in two hours. She said something about her album not going to well."

Kristoff sat down by Elsa's side casually. "Do you want a drink? Hot Chocolate? Wine? Water?... Milk?... Oh I know I've got tomato juice in the fridge." Kristoff shrugged his shoulders at Elsa.

"I'm not thirsty thanks." She paused staring at him blankly. "I thought you said you wanted to come round my place to have a drink." Kristoff nodded his head and shifted closer towards her.

"I only said that because I really want to get to know you….. I really like you, Elsa." She smiled in surprise.

"I like me to…. Oh God no I mean I like you to!" God she screwed that one up. "I like you! Sorry I'm bad when it comes to stuff like this, I'm, you know kind of a lonely person, I'm use to being on my own and all that." Kristoff took her hand gently. "So I am."

"Well, you don't have to be alone anymore, _neighbor._"

What did she have to worry about? ..._Anna?_

* * *

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"ELSA! Elsa! God are you deaf? ELSA!" Elsa opened her eyes rapidly. "Kristoff…. Oh man get up quick it's my sister….. Geese what time is it?" Kristoff pulled himself up and checked his watch. "10:34" Elsa threw on a sweater and went to open the front door.

"Elsa!"

"Anna!... Wow you look great. Very….. Um French." She stared at her bright and young little sister who stood within a pile of around 10 suitcases.

"Thanks sis…. You look very….. You." Elsa smiled sardonically at Anna. Anna had always been so sweet when it came to returning compliments…._ Not._

Elsa's eyes went from the suitcases, then back to Anna giving her a questioning look. "Um, how long are you planning to stay for exactly?" Anna shrugged her shoulders carelessly. "Don't look so worried just until I can make some new arrangements. I'll only be staying tonight probably. Chill Elsa!"

Elsa rolled her eyes. Yep Anna was back alright! She was back with a new French flair and ten suitcases at her door….. _Typical Anna._

"Can I come in then, sis?" Elsa sighed to her sister and held open the door further. "Sure….. Why not after all it looks like you're packed to stay for around two years." Anna laughed at this and struggled through the front door of the apartment.

"So Elsa, where's the new boyfriend?" Anna walked into the longue dropping her suitcases in the hallway. "I'm so glad I can finally put them down, such a long walk from the limo… Oh my God! He's gorgeous."

Kristoff held out his hand for Anna to shake but she kissed him on both cheeks in an elegant French fashion. "Bonjour." He smirked at her and gave Elsa a shifty look making sure that Anna was unable to see.

"This is my little sister Anna, Anna meet Kristoff and Kristoff meet Anna."

"Hey. Elsa's mentioned you to me….. It's nice to meet you." Anna blushed at him courteously. "Well, my sister's a lucky girl finding you. What are you her new boyfriend?" Elsa shook her head profusely at Anna.

"Oh! Just _friendly_ neighbors I see…. Right." Anna threw off her coat and settled down next to Kristoff putting her feet on the coffee table. "Nice place, sis."

Elsa groaned and picked up Anna's coat hanging it up. "Anna, there is a coat hanger for a reason!" Her younger sister raised her hand in apology.

"So Kristoff why did you move here? In Apartment 23 is it?"

"Yeah, I've decided to move into the city, I think it's time I met someone, you know and settled down." Elsa paused and Kristoff stared at her intently. "I want a girl whose kind and sweet, I want a girl who is normal and down to earth."

Anna smiled. "Oh….. Someone like Elsa!"

Elsa's cheeks flushed a bright scarlet. "Anna….. Don't be so stupid me and Kristoff just met earlier today didn't we Kristoff?" He nodded.

"And… Your point is? I met Hans the other day and we're already married." Elsa screamed and she felt her whole body freeze. _Maybe you just miss heard her! _Elsa thought hopefully.

"NO! Anna! Please, dear gods tell me you're lying! Who is he? Who is this Hans? You can't possibly love him! Are you mad? What's wrong with you? He could be a psychopath! Did you even think about that? OH ANNA!" Anna laughed at her older sister's anger.

"Whoa! Hans is not a psychopath! He's a billionaire in the Southern Isles, in fact he's coming to see me tomorrow and then I will prove to you he's not crazy! I love him just like you love Kristoff… Admit it!"

Tears streamed down Elsa's pale cheeks. "So, you married him for the money did you? Or was it his looks? It has to be one of them. Oh, is it because you live in a fantasy world where true love exists? Yes, that's it!"

Anna huffed furiously flicking back her hair. "It is love, Elsa! Hans loves me! I love him! We're going tomorrow anyway so I won't bother you anymore. I'm going to the Southern Isles to live with him….. We're going be together whether you like it or not, Elsa."

Elsa shook her head. "No, you're not! I won't let you, Anna. You're not going to the Southern Isles and living with some stranger that you don't even know! I'm not allowing it!" Elsa cried loudly.

Anna screamed out in rage. "You're not mum or dad, they're dead! Stop trying to fill their position, you're not my parent, you're my sister and that is all and that is enough!" Elsa wiped away her tears.

"I'm trying to protect you, Anna!"

"Well stop it! I'm not a little girl anymore, I can look after myself, I can marry who I like! And I can be who I like! Just because you're so cold to everyone doesn't mean you have to give everyone else a Frozen Heart!" Anna's words hit Elsa hard. Cold…. Frozen Heart….. They were offensive words.

Elsa glared at Anna angrily with her hands stuck on her hips. "Leave then…. Go ruin your life with Hans!" Anna grabbed her suitcases and opened the door wildly. "Don't speak to me again, Elsa! I can't take being shut out any more than I already have. Bye, Kristoff, it was nice meeting you."

"Anna!" It was too late Anna had left and marched out from Elsa's apartment. The tears fell down Elsa's cheeks and she felt they wouldn't stop slipping down.

"Are you alright?"

"I think you'd better leave, Kristoff! I'll see you around maybe? I'm sorry."


End file.
